doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita vs. Musashi: The Battle Shortly Before Ganryujima
Nobita vs Musashi: The Battle Shortly Before Ganryujima is an episode from the 2005 series. Plot In the beginning, it is show that Jaian is practicing his new kendo skill in the usual vacant lot of the group. He show of an astounding moves while Nobita, frigthening , look carefully in the practicing Jaian. Nobita asked Suneo what is Jaian been doing, but ending up misunderstanding Suneo's answer. Doraemon explain that Jaian wants to be his idol, Musashi. Just then, Jaian approaches them and tell the story of Musashi, starring himself and the others, resulting the story into a role play that hit Suneo while telling it. Wondering why Musashi is shown up late, Jaian challenge Nobita in a kendo duel because of making fun of his idol. At home, they first think of it as a joke, but when Shizuka brought a "Letter of Challenge", he lost his reputation. Doraemon take out the legendary "Denkomaru" for Nobita to build up courage. Still no courage to built on, Doraemon, Shizuka and Nobita will go back in time before the battle of Musashi in Ganryujima. Because of Nobita's self assurance, they landed on a wrog era, resulting in an isolated village where they met Takezawa-san, a coward samurai with no strength at all, similar to Nobita. Nobita ended up battling the giant man with a funny face without considering a willpower but given task to do so to protect Shizuka from harm. Amaze with his performance, thanks to the "Denkomaru", Takezawa-san wants him to be his sensei and the town village wants him to be his protector. Agreeing, he along with Doraemon and Shizuka take a rest to take down the whole clan of bad guys that made Doraemon worried. Nobita relief him because he had the "Denkomaru". While in Nobita's era, Jaian and Suneo eagerly waits for him in a cold weather that made Jaian catch a cold. Back in time, Shizuka had been kidnapped by the clan, forcing Nobita, Doraemon and Takezawa-san to go there unprepared, leaving the Denkomaru on Takezawa-san's presence. Reaching the place, they prepare themselves in a fight, knowing that the Denkomaru wasn't in Nobita's presence. Thankfully, Takezawa-san came and battled the clan, defeating and leaving them to escape. There, Takezawa-san said he would live up on the name Musashi that give shock to Nobita,Doraemon and Shizuka. As they rode home, they agree to go to the battle of the Ganryujima, to answer the request of Takezawa-san gave to Shizuka before she had been kidnapped. Arriving there, they seen the grown-up Takezawa-san ready to challenge. Before that, he needs to fight Nobita to be the greatest samurai in all of Japan. Accepting the challenge, Nobita is too hard to beat because of the Denkomaru, which doubts Doraemon for Nobita to lose the battle. But because of Takezawa-san's anger, he built up power to almost defeat Nobita. He reveales that the request is to marry Shizuka for being the greatest swordman in all of Japan. Nobita, in anger and with Shizuka's cheer, do his best towin the battle, by cutting the pure metal sword of Takezawa. With that, they both thank and knew the reason why Musashi is late of the battle with Kojiro in Ganryujima. Returning in their era, the Denkomaru shatthered resulting Nobita to lose confidence and self-esteem. But knowing that Jaian caught a fever and cut the battle, leaving Nobita to celebrate for his win Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Miyamoto Musashi Gadgets used *Time Machine *Dress Up Camera *Denkomaru Trivia * Nobita is originally the master of swordsman in all of Japan. * Musahi real name is Takezawa. * In the original manga series, only Doraemon and Nobita go back in time to witness the battle of Ganryujima (Vol. 11 Chapter 193: The Legendary Sword: Lightning Bolt). * Takezawa's love interest is Shizuka, whom he requested to marry her after being the greatest swordman in all of Japan. * Nobita is revealed to love kibi danggo in this episode, which means he has a sweet tooth, a love for sweetened food. * Kendo is one of the 3 martial arts Jaian knew about. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes